Deal With The Devil
by jordanokerwood
Summary: After an interesting night, most of which is remembered only by a demon, Abigail Fairweather finds herself in the one piece verse, with a list of tasks to complete. Tasks that she cooked up while incredibly drunk. Can she complete them? Probably not. Will she try? Hell yeah!
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember laying a piece of timber over my parents water bed and then promptly falling asleep, but from the shifting of the solid wood beneath me I must have at some point. Or perhaps I was just still drunk, an entirely plausible explanation, as my metabolism was, well, slow as shit.

How much did I drink? Hell if I could remember.

It had taken me two hours to finish my six pack of Apple ciders, and once all of that poison had hit my system I would have been willing to drink pretty much anything, sans tequila, fuck that shit! I could vaguely recall my friend, Tara, handing me some form of liquid, which given that it was Tara, was probably straight vodka.

I grimaced at the thought and promptly prayed that I was still mildly drunk, maybe I could get myself out of the unpleasant hang over that was bound to come. If not, well when I did start trying to move I'd just have to deal with it. I had had worse after all. Much worse.

A shudder ran through my body as the phantom taste of pineapple hit my tongue. Fucking piña coladas.

Since I had managed to make myself feel mildly ill already, I decided to get on with my day. I had an assignment due in on Monday after all and since I'd yet to even touch the readings for it...

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, the realisation that it was fucking SUNDAY and I was so fucked jolting me straight into sobriety, as well as a mild migraine.

I was met with an... unexpected sight. Truth be told I would have been shocked enough at the sight of a cloudless blue sky, since it was winter and I distinctly recalled losing a gumboot (aka wellies or whatever the fuck they are called elsewhere) to my backyard the other day. But the real shock came from, well, the rest of my surroundings.

I was, for some reason, on a boat. A boat with sails. The deck was fairly bare, a few ropes (which I quickly shoved under the DO NOT TOUCH portion of my brain, lest I picked up a rope and somehow snapped the boat in two) dotted the deck but other than that I seemed to be alone. I was also not bound and gagged which ruled out kidnapping as an explanation, leaving drunken shenanigans as my main theory.

I stood up, wobbling a little and nearly tumbling back over onto the deck, before noticing a very familiar bag lying near where I had been sleeping.

Ok so drunken shenanigans was looking like a real contender now.

 _What? Did I decide to run away from home? What the fuck did I drink last night?_

I stared at the dark red and grey bag. I'd had the thing since I was fourteen. It had been used as a school bag and a travel bag for the past seven years so the fact that it was still functional was a miracle. The only noticeable damage shown by it was... Okay...

Apparently the half torn handle was NOT a thing any more. That was... Terrifying.

I nudged the bag with my foot. It didn't try to take said foot off, which I took as a good sign.

"What the fuck?"

"My thoughts exactly." An oddly familiar voice said from behind me, the sound of a sword being drawn underlining the words.

 _Well that can't be good._

A moment later my mind and body had passed through the 'holy shit I'm utterly fucked' state of being and landed in the 'your so dead there is no point in panicking' state instead. I turned to face my assailant... and promptly shut my brain down because nope. Not today. I am not losing my mind today.

Thankfully I was able to latch on to a distraction before my mind was forced to comprehend my situation any further than 'well drunken shenanigans is off the table'. Fabric swished around my thighs, which was different, since usually I wore leggings or tracksuit pants. I looked down.

"What the fuck?!"

I twisted my torso slightly and watched as the navy blue tartan kilt swished around my tanned thighs. The kilt had been rolled up so that it came to my mid-thigh, as I had always worn it. The bottom of the kilt was held together with a large silver safety pin and the top (which was quite thick due to the many rolls required to make the damn thing a sensible length for my short ass self) was well hidden by a cobalt blue jumper.

I lifted a hand to my neck, noting the dark purple sleeve that I'd CUT a thumb hole into, and felt the folded over collar. I didn't need a mirror to see that said collar was white.

Why the fuck was I in my high school uniform? I hadn't worn the darn thing since I finished year twelve three years ago and I didn't even want to touch on the long-sleeved shirt with thumb holes, that particular fashion statement had dropped from my wardrobe four years ago.

"Is she ignoring me?" The stranger said.

 _Right. Ticked off swordsman. Should probably return my attention to that._

I glanced up at him and cringed inwardly.

 _What the fuck did I drink last night? Absynth?_

Roronoa Zoro was standing on the deck, one of his swords drawn, which seemed a bit like overkill to be honest. I wasn't being threatening and I knew for a fact that my face was not one to scare off strangers. Unfortunately. I was basically guaranteed to have a conversation with a stranger whenever I ventured out into the rest of society, again, unfortunately.

Of course just because I didn't cut an imposing figure automatically didn't mean I couldn't manage one. There was a certain... Intensity in my gaze that was brought to the fore when I was pissed off or scared. The clearly threatening stance of the green-haired man was enough to raise my hackles, drawing that sharpness straight out of me the moment my eyes locked onto his face.

I would be lying if I said that the sight of the Pirate Hunter flinching from me ever so slightly did not bring a bubble of pride to my chest.

I let my gaze break from the swordsman, taking in the faces of the other ship occupants. Nami and usopp were the furthest from me, outwardly flinching as my eyes met theirs.

 _Whoops. I should tone it down a bit._

My expression didn't soften in the slightest, and I moved on. I couldn't actually control that expression, it was my body's safety mechanism. Which was incredibly unsafe to be honest.

Luffy seemed curious, completely unaffected by my expression, which was to be expected.

And then there was Sanji. Dear god, Sanji. He was on the upper part of the deck, above the others, and it seemed that he was torn. He flickered from overly affectionate greeting towards me and acidic remarks and threats towards Zoro. Which the swordsman completely  
ignored.

Tension only increased as the silence (Sanji's antics didn't count) lengthened.

And then it was completely shattered by the Straw hat wearing captain.

More specifically by his shout of "awesome!" And his sudden impact with the ground I was previously occupying. Thankfully my reflexes were still alive and kicking, despite the ever present migraine, and my spine was not snapped in half by an over enthusiastic  
rubber man.

After Luffy peeled himself off of the deck, and I mean that in the literal sense of the word, he looked back at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I swear I could feel the sweat drop on the back of my head.

 _What...?_

"A mystery lion!"

 _A mystery..._

I lifted my hand up to feel the slightly matted mess on my head.

 _Okay. That explains that._

"Sorry. Not an actual lion. Just resemble one when I wake up." I said, running hands through my... Long hair? Well that was different.

"Awww"

I found myself staring at the kid in amusement. He really was very childlike, though a social genius apparently. I had to wonder whether he had planned the response to his antics. My hackles were down and Zoro had sheathed his sword and started grumbling to himself.

I shot him a sympathetic look and he returned with a glare.

Nami and Usopp were both holding their heads in their hands, whether in amusement, frustration or a bit of both I couldn't tell. And Sanji was...

Kicking Luffy in the face.

 _Of course what else would he be doing?_

I took the moment for what it was. A chance to offer an explanation and not get stabbed. Of course I didn't really have an explanation. I opened my mouth to say, well, anything really, and was promptly cut off.

"How the hell did you get on our ship?" Zoro asked.

I stared back at the green haired man. I had to admit that I found him a little intimidating. I'd seen him fight, new what he was capable of and was fairly certain if I did end up in a fight with him I'd come out as mincemeat. Of course that just meant I was more likely to goad him into a fight.

 _Thank you survival instincts. You really know how to do your job._

"Fucked if I know. I got completely trashed last night and I can't remember Shit."

...

Silence.

Utter silence for about three seconds.

~do you like piña coladas~

I promptly ran to the railing of the going merry and leaned over the sea.

 _Dear god. Who changed my message tone to that?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I said, feeling my insides shrivel up and die, and not because I'd emptied them into the ocean not five minutes ago, but because I HATE talking on the phone and I REALLY hate talking on the phone when unknown numbers were involved.

I tried to ignore the chaos I had left on the other side of the ship. But the sounds of Zoro and Sanji fighting rang out for quite a distance over the ocean, and since there was no dry land in site there was no escape.

I did wonder how long I would be left unhassled by Luffy though, I had left him groaning on the deck after a quick and thorough lesson on the invasion of ones privacy. That had been the spark that set Zoro off, which then sent Sanji off. The two mildly sane members of the crew had let me be, thank the lord for small mercies.

"Ah how are you this fine morning Abigail?" A completely unfamiliar voice responded.

"And you would be?"

"Wow. You really did drink too much last night."

"No shit." I grumbled to myself.

"Well, let me give you a quick run down. First of all I'm Fred, the demon you sold your soul to."

I did manage to suppress my urge to question his name. But by god was it a lot of work. Seriously? What kind of demon goes by Fred?

"Sold my soul?"

"Well... Kinda. It's mine for now. But you get to keep a hold of it until you die and I won't take it then if you hold up your side of our bargain."

"Excuse me!?"

Drunken shenanigans welcome back to the table.

"Look! I was trying to do you a favour. Just granting you your birthday wish..."

"What the hell has this got to do with..." I look down at my clothes. "Oh. Ok now the clothes make sense. That's not what I meant by the way. But what about..." I trailed off and waved my free hand around me, noting that I had gained an audience. "The rest." I hissed.

"Weeeeelll... Look, I'm just going to send a list of all the tasks you need to complete and a photocopy of the contract. I've upgraded your phone so it has unlimited battery life. You also have access to the Internet but the only person you can message is me. Okay bye." And he hung up.

"Fred you bastard! Don't you fucking hang up on me!"

I was seething with rage. And then my phone vibrated in my hands. I'd switched it to silent mode once I'd pulled it from Luffy's grasp.

 _You are much nicer when you're drunk. Here's your list XD ~ Fred_

I glanced at the contents.

The first few items were fairly standard, if completely unreasonable. Learn all forms of haki, which was almost certainly impossible. Fuck. Learn all of the rokushiki techniques. Eh, that's not too bad. I'm pretty good at learning martial arts.

After those two things however, things went a bit South.

 _What the fuck is all this shit!_

 _Look I tried to stop you! But you_ _insisted_ _on adding every single thing to that list. So this is all your fault XP ~ Fred_

"I was drunk!" I shouted to no one in particular. "You can't just. Just. Just make bargains with someone when they are completely drunk! That's immoral!"

 _Demon ;) ~ Fred_

 _Oh and I'm not omniscient I just assumed you'd be going on a rant by now. They usually do ~ Fred_

 _Asshole._

I ground my teeth together and continued to read.

 _Fucking do what to Doflamingo? Oh god! I have every warlord on this damn thing. What the fuck me?!_

I paled when I saw the last item on the list. I was never going to complete this thing. Fuck. I sank to my knees and lifted my fist to shake it at the sky.

"Fuck all of you shits!" I shouted. Angel. Demon. Hell if I care. All one in the same in my mind.

A cough brought me back to reality. Or what was my current reality. Five people were staring at me in various states of confusion.

"Right. Ah hello. I suppose I should probably introduce myself?"

Everyone nodded. The hostility had dissipated, maybe because at this point the only openly hostile act I'd participated in was beating Luffy to a pulp while shrieking words like 'privacy' and 'invasion'. Which, most people would consider fair since he had started digging through the clothes in my bag to find the source of the 'mystery music'. On the other hand maybe it's impossible to feel threatened when you know someone wears frilly rainbow underwear.

"The names Abigail. Though no one seems to use it for long. I have no idea... Well... I have no not-crazy explanation for how I ended up on your boat. Nice to meet you."

After everyone introduced themselves to me and then listened to my summation of my drunken shenanigans (which might be the reason some of the crew are giving me concerned looks when they think I'm not looking), Sanji decided it was time for breakfast. I decided that I didn't want to touch my delicate stomach with a ten foot pole but accepted a piece of toast none the less. I chewed at the corner of the bread, my face contorting to one of disgust. Bread is gross.

But I kept my fussiness to myself and continued munching. I had dragged my bag into the women's quarters, wishing to avoid another rainbow underwear moment while I took a look to see what I had deemed necessary for this adventure

 **xXx**

Packing whilst drunk seemed to be as big a mistake as doing make up whilst drunk.

Clothing wise I had only brought two pairs of underwear, two sports bras, one pair of well worn leggings (so many holes, I'm not sure why I thought that was a good idea) two over-sized t-shirts and one grey hoodie. I was thankful to find that I had arrived in the world wearing my usual winter get up for high school, which included a pair of short shorts under my kilt and a singlet under my long sleeved thumb-hole shirt.

I had wished to be as fit as I was when I was seventeen and Fred had apparently pulled my actual body from that time into this world and then jammed my consciousness into it. Which was unpleasant (and the alcohol from last nights endeavors for some reason, probably for maximum suffering).

Seventeen was a bad year. Damn hormones. I'd have to watch out for those, lest I spiral into a depressive episode, which would be bucket of fun when it's piled on top of my anxiety riddled adult mind. Fucking puberty.

On the plus size my boobs were three cup sizes smaller and I was much fitter than I used to be, thank god otherwise I would be dead instantaneously. According to the contract I had skimmed over before starting on my toast, Fred had scaled my strength accordingly. Meaning I would be as fit in comparison here as I was in my own universe.

Of course that was a hard thing to scale overall but I assumed it meant I would be stronger than your average human being and I hoped I would be at least marginally stronger than your average pirate. I'd have to test that out later, when I wasn't suffering from alcohol poisoning.

The rest of my bag was disappointing. I had a total of one pair of shoes (since apparently I wasn't wearing school shoes at whatever point in time this body came from) and they were... Less than sensible. I don't know when I would ever need to wear a pair of six inch purple high heels but what ever. A tube of mascara. A basketball and a whistle in the shape of something vulgar...

What...?

 **xXx**

"What..." Usopp began.

I didn't turn to face him as I looked out across the horizon. Usually I'd gut someone for throwing rubbish into the ocean, but the... Object... In question was made of wood, so I figured I'd make an exception.

"You don't want to know." I said, watching the whistle float away.

Twenty-firsts are wild.


	3. Chapter 3

It took three days to reach Logue Town, the majority of which I spent figuring out what the hell was going on with my new (old?) body. The first difference I noticed, excluding the obvious difference in size and fitness, was that coffee tastes awful. Or more awful than usual. A change that I might have attributed to being in a foreign land had it not been for the sudden awareness that the caffeine from a single cup of coffee had caused my poor heart to start racing, setting off a panic attack.

So while curled up in the fetal position on my mattress, rocking back and forth, laughing near hysterical, that was when it truly hit me how different my body was now. No longer was I in the skin of a high strung, binge-drinking, uni student with a caffeine addiction who ate far too much pizza and not enough of anything else. No. I had the body of a seventeen year old girl who hated all things alcoholic and caffeinated (save chocolate), a girl who did a minimum of three hours of working out every day and participated in a ridiculous amount of sports.

Seventeen had honestly been the turning point in my life. That was when I actually had to work to pass my subjects, when I had to cut back on sports if I wanted to actually go to university and get my degree. I had also been in the midst of battling depression, something I honestly was not looking forward to. I could practically feel the hurricane of emotions nudging at my consciousness, but I had decided that I was going to ignore those for now, maybe become an emotional wreck at some later point. Hopefully Chopper had some understanding of psychology.

And that was the thought that brought me to my next realisation, I needed to earn a place on the Luffy's crew. The list I had created, though joining the crew was not explicitly stated, would be damn near impossible to complete (well, more damn near impossible anyway) if I wasn't travelling with the Straw Hats. Of course I didn't have any particularly original skill I could offer to the crew, sans future knowledge and that would only go so far (damn you butterflies). I might be able to help Usopp with some of his chemical or plant based inventions, thanks to my scientific knowledge, maybe I'd be able to point out some plants that are edible (or poisonous) but the Straw Hat's seemed to cope perfectly well without a second year Biology student on board before, and who knew how well my knowledge would transfer over into another universe.

At this point the biggest thing I had to offer was my strength, which thanks to Zoro agreeing to spar with me (though I suspect that was mostly to piss off Sanji) I now knew to be substantial. I had always been a natural when it came to martial arts, and I honestly enjoyed a good tussle. Still it was surprising to find that I was adept enough to, though not quite be on par with Zoro, be able to give him enough of a challenge that I got to witness one of his maniacal grins up close and personal (which were terrifying by the way). Unfortunately it also became fairly obvious that, though I could tank a hit with little to no problem, if I were to actually get in a fight with more than one swordsman at a time, or even an adept swordsman with more than one blade, I would quickly find myself falling to pieces (literally).

Zoro had remarked that I was improving quite quickly, but still I figured that since sword wielders were fairly common on the seas, it would probably be best if I found myself some form of defence against them. I was undecided on exactly what that form of defence should be, but I'd figure it out eventually. Actually I was hoping something would catch my eye while I was wandering through the streets of Lougue Town, gathering supplies for the next leg of my journey.

Luffy had already agreed to give me a lift to the grand line (for free much to Nami's dismay) so I was pretty much guaranteed a place on the Merry until we reached Alabasta, as such I decided to get what I needed for those four arcs while in town.

I glanced down at the list I'd typed up on my phone.

 _Whiskey Peak – Nothing_

 _Little Garden – rope, scissors_

 _Drum – hot sauce, ski's or a snowboard_

 _Alabasta – courage, a shit ton of courage._

 _Appropriate clothing (including shoes)_

 _Notebooks_

 _Pens or ink or whatever they use here_

 _Books on Flora and Fauna_

I sighed, praying that the money I had found in my bra the second morning of my stay would be enough. Fifteen thousand beri should be enough. I scowled down at my bare feet, like hell I was going to start up a loan from Nami, I'd already sold my soul once, no need to do it again.

 **xXx**

"I told you, he attacked me first! I just reacted instinctively!" I said, frowning.

"His leg is broken." Captain Smoker stated, looking pointedly at my unharmed body.

"I have good instincts."

"You were rifling through his pockets when we found you."

"I was making sure he was unarmed..." _and checking to see if he had any valuables._ Of course the marines didn't need to know I intended on taking his money.

I wriggled against the wall I was currently sat against. This wasn't the first time I'd been hand cuffed, one of my friends decided to practice hand cuffing on me when she first joined the police force back home, that didn't stop anxiety bubbling in my chest. I was entirely screwed.

Given enough time I probably could have slipped out of my handcuffs, they hadn't been put on very well and seeing as I was hyper-flexible slipping them wouldn't be too difficult. But then what. Smoker was right here in front of me and there was no way I'd be able to out-anything the Marine Captain.

"Why were you lot following me anyways? I can't think of any reason the marines would be after me, I'm a law abiding citizen!" _Except when it comes to obeying the speed limit._

Smoker looked once again at the beaten thug and I decided that perhaps I should stop trying to argue while that guy was still there. Too my surprise Smoker actually answered me.

"We were informed that a notorious pirate was due to dock here soon, and since most pirates are going to the grand line we've been watching for people purchasing log poses."

 _That… is actually incredibly smart. Damn._

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I'm not a pirate. I'm just an ordinary traveller. But if the pirate you're looking for is around I might have seen him. Who is it?" I asked, a plan slowly forming in my head.

"'Strawhat' Luffy." Smoker growled out, as yet unfooled by my ploy.

"Mm, is that a recent bounty? I haven't gotten any recent news as of late."

Smoker turned to one of the marines he'd brought with him, who proceeded to fumble with something he had tucked away in one of his pockets. It was a bounty poster, Luffy's bounty poster to be precise.

I leantforward slightly and furrowed my brow for a moment, staring at the poster, before looking back up at Captain Smoker.

"I think I saw that guy in town earlier, said something about the execution platform." I looked back down at the poster and scrunched up my nose. "Could just have been some random person with a straw hat though."

"If you are a member of this kid's crew you're a good actress, I'll give you that." Smoker grumbled shoving the poster back at his subordinate.

I scowled, _suspicious bastard._

"I'm not a damn pirate. Jesus!"

Smoker made to say something but was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a den den mushi, which he promptly answered.

"What?" He growled

"Monkey D Luffy has been spotted sir."

"Where."

"He's on the execution platform. Buggy 'the Clown' is about to execute him."

…

"What?"

"Bu…"

"I heard you!" He turned to address the rest of his men. "Come on, we'll ambush them. You two," he pointed at two marines to his left. "Watch the girl."

And with that he left.

 _Luffy, your sense of timing is perfect._ I thought to myself, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

 **xXx**

 **Omake**

I spent the majority of my first day on the Going Merry sleeping in the women's quarters, as was the usual way I spent the day after drinking too much alcohol. I woke only for dinner, which was lovely even if I couldn't stomach more than a few mouthfuls of food and then promptly went back to bed.

I awoke early the next morning, feeling as good as new if a bit hungry. I tried to wait for the sounds of others waking before leaving the mattress I had spent eighteen hours on, but I was far too restless. Not to mention uncomfortable, having slept fully clothed.

Unable to bring myself to change in the same room as a stranger, even one I knew as well as Nami, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom. I considered attempting a shower for a moment, but I didn't have the patience to figure out how it worked, nor did I want to risk getting into debt with Nami in some ridiculous fashion.

Aside from the near heart attack I had when 15000 Beri's suddenly burst from my chest when I undid my sports bra (which explained why my bra had been so uncomfortable), getting dressed was a dull affair. I'd opted for my holey plain black leggings and my oversized grey hoodie as my outfit for the day and shoved my dirty school uniform back into my bag, which in hindsight was not very cleanly.

After putting my bag back into my room a decided to go sit out on going Merry's deck and ask a question that was a matter of life and death

 _Did you put money in my bra?_

 _I just converted what you already had on you to Beri. You're welcome XP ~Fred_

 _…With your bare hands?_

Fred did not respond.

I was going to kill him.

 **xXx**

 **AN: Sorry this took so long to update. Uni started up so yeah. I want thank everyone who has favourited and/or followed this story, also the two who have reviewed (Cat Lover and Rodina) you two get a special thank you. I'll include the list that Abigail has to complete as an omake in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry but I have had a hell of a week. Seriously i spent the entirety of my free day (aka the day i was planning on writing this up) wading through ice cold water to count sea snails. So since university is currently kicking my ass I have not finished my chapter in time for this week, I did however write up the whole contract between Abigail and Fred so I figured I might as well post it. I've also fixed a ton of formatting errors for the previous chapters. Once again sorry for the lack of chapter here, but i do hope you like the contract.**

 **xXx**

 _This is an agreement between_ _ **Fairweather Abigail**_ _and_ _ **Fred**_ _. This contract is binding and cannot be broken by either parties, unless they wish to suffer eternally._

 _ **Fred**_ _agrees to_ _ **place Fairweather Abigail's present consciousness into her seventeen year old body.**_ _In return_ _ **Fairweather Abigail**_ _will complete a list of tasks assigned to them and allow themself to be transported into an alternate universe_ _ **(the One Piece universe)**_ _, all physical strength will be scaled to the chosen universes standard, as well as any other biological processes_ _ **.**_ _If they fail to complete their tasks prior to their death they will forfeit their soul to_ _ **Fred.**_

 _Tasks_

 _ **-Master the following techniques: Observation Haki, Armament Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogin**_

 _ **-Punch the following people in the face: Buggy 'The Clown', Donquixote 'Heavenly Demon' Doflamingo, Marshall D. 'Blackbeard' Teach, 'God' Eneru, Hody Jones, Caesar Clown, 'Red dog' Sakazuki, Gekko Moria**_

 _ **-Steal the following items: Two of 'White chase' Smoker's cigars, Dracule 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk's feathered hat, Bartholomew 'Tyrant' Kuma's Bible**_

 _ **-Hug the following people: Trafalgar D. 'Surgeon of Death' Water Law, Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace, Baby 5, Bepo, 'The Phantom Princess' Rebecca, Sabo, 'Knight of the sea' Jimbei**_

 _ **-'Make out' with the following people: Donquixote 'Heavenly Demon' Doflamingo, Nico 'Devil Child' Robin**_

 _ **\- Perform the entirety of 'Mr. Sandman' to Sir Crocodile in one go**_

 _ **\- Pet Boa Hancock's pet snake 'Salome'**_

 _ **\- Hit Marshall D. 'Blackbeard' Teach in the face with a cherry pie purchased at Mocktown**_

 _ **\- Cut Mr. 3's signature hair off**_

 _ **\- Lasso at least one Velociraptor**_

 _ **\- Feed 'Tin-Plate' Wapol one litre of hot souce**_

 _ **\- Out ski or snowboard an avalanche**_

 _ **\- Eat at least one hallucinogenic cactus from Alabasta**_

 _ **-Start ten bar fights, three of which must result in the bar catching on fire**_

 _ **-Play a game of snap with 'Blue Pheasant' Kuzan**_

 _ **-Throw one bucket of water over Rob Lucci**_

 _ **\- Surf the Aqua Laguna once**_

 _ **\- Emulate Daryl Dixon of the Walking dead by shooting at least ten zombies with a crossbow**_

 _ **-Burn Down the Auction house of Saobody**_

 _ **-Set Trebol on fire**_

 _ **-Defeat Nico 'Devil Child' Robin in a game of chess**_

 _Only once all of these tasks are complete may_ _ **Fairweather Abigail**_ _opt to return to their own universe._


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe we are stuck watching a little girl while everyone else gets to deal with the pirates." One of the marines left to watch me moaned to the other.

He seemed to agree.

 _Rude._

Smoker had left all of twenty seconds before his marines had decided that they were bored and started neglecting their duties. I was somewhere between offended and gleeful, since their inattentiveness made it much easier for me to wriggle out of my cuffs. My right hand was pressing firmly against the cuff around my left wrist, pushing it down, while I pulled my left arm up. It was a little awkward (and a touch painful) but I could feel the metal compressing my flexible joints and easing over my flesh.

Once the cuff had passed over my thumb joint I was home free, or at least I would have been had I not been so focused on forcing myself out of the cuff that I hadn't prepared for the suddenness of the release. The metal bracelet and my right hand shot backwards, clattering against the brick wall behind me, my left arm snapped forward and in my hast to place it back behind me I punched myself in the hip.

 _Man down! Man down! Good God, I'm dying!_

"What are you up to kid?" One of the marines growled, eyes snapping back to my currently hunched over form. "Don't get any stupid ideas."

"Menstrual cramps." I grumbled back.

The effect was immediate. Both of the grown men blushed furiously and seemed to choke on the air, looking away from me. I probably could have gotten up and strolled out of the alley without them noticing, well, if I could stop myself from laughing.

I had both hands clamped across my mouth trying to stop the laughter from spilling from my mouth, but I just couldn't.

"Hahahahahahahnn! The look on your faces, jesus Christ, you are marines! I can't even!" I gasped between fits of laughter.

One of the marines, I think it was the one who had growled at me before began to splutter, clearly offended. I cut him off before he could formulate some kind of defense.

"Don't bother. I'm terrified you'll embarrass yourself further, I can't afford to pull a muscle right now."

With that I darted forwards past the first marine, hoping to get out of the alley without wasting any more time. Unfortunately the second marine was enough steps back to pull himself together, draw his sword and take a swing.

I halted the moment I saw him draw the sword and the swing passed harmlessly through the air in front of me. As he raised the sword up again I darted forward, grasping his wrist in my hand and twisting forcefully, causing him to drop the sword. I went to kick downwards into his knee, but a glint caught my attention and I threw myself down just in time to avoid having my side sliced open by the other marine.

I reached to the sword on the ground and grasped the hilt firmly in both hands. As the marine with a sword begun his next swing, a downward slash, I stood, throwing my whole weight behind the sword now in my grasp and smashed his sword to the side, leaving him wide open for a forceful front kick. The marine was sent staggering backwards gasping for air. I whipped around to face the other marine, elbowing him in the stomach as I turned. As he doubled over I grasped the back of his head with one of my hands and rammed my knee into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"You bitch!"

I turned around just in time to block another downward swing, this time with the flat of my blade. I tilted my sword to my left, letting his slide down towards the ground, and snapped my left fist forward, punching him hard in the face. The marine collapsed in a heap at my feet, he too was unconscious.

"Ouch." I grumbled, massaging my hand.

 _I think that's the first person I've actually punched in the face. I need to work on that._ I thought, the long list of people who I'd have to punch in the face at some point running through my mind.

 **xXx**

It didn't take me long to run into the Straw hats, who had all (sans Luffy) gathered in the middle of a main street. I darted towards the group and arrived just in time to hear Zoro ask if anyone had seen Luffy. "Apparently he's about to get executed by Buggy 'the Clown'." I said, panting slightly.

The Straw Hat's all stared at me with varying mixes of confusion and concern.

"What's with the sword?" Zoro asked.

"What's with the handcuffs?!" Usopp exclaimed

"Abi-chwan are you feeling okay?" Sanji cooed.

I scowled.

"I'm not insane, I had a run in with some marines and they got a call on their Den-Den Mushi."

"How did you end up getting arrested?!" Nami snapped.

"That's not important." I said, pointing towards the sudden panicked exclamations of those that seemed to have escaped from the town square, most of which had the words 'pirates' and 'execution' laced through them. "That on the other hand…."

"That idiot!" The four Straw hats exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Zoro shouted to Sanji, who promptly flung his end of a giant fish up into the air, delegating the task of carrying the behemoth to Usopp (despite his protests.)

"Treat it like a lady! Got that?!" Sanji shouted, ignoring Usopp's protests.

"Look after them midge." Zoro shouted back at me.

I scowled at the nickname, _I'm not that short._

I'd wanted to go with Sanji and Zoro, perhaps I would have gotten a chance to complete one of my tasks (i.e. punch buggy in the face) but I had been delegated a simple task, and while I usually resented being told what to do I thought it was a reasonable request.

Nami started to drag Usopp away and I followed after the pair, sword still in hand. _I'll probably need this._ I thought, trying to recall exactly what was going to happen when we reached the Merry.

 **xXx**

My breath rasped through my chest, which was beginning to feel tight. The log pose I'd slipped into my hoodie's pocket was bouncing lightly against my stomach and worst of all, my teeth were starting to ache. It was official, I still hate, have always hated and will continue to hate running. That coupled with Usopp griping about carrying the damned fish, was enough to put me in a sour mood.

"Come on Abi-kun. Can't you help me carry it?"

"No! If my hands are full how am I supposed to fight if shit hits the fan?" I panted, repressing the urge to stop running and keel over.

The air felt heavy and the crash of lightening overhead made me jump, as did the sudden splash of water droplets on my face, but I ran on, following Nami and Usopp regardless.

By the time we reached the docks I was hardly restraining myself from coughing up my lungs, in fact I probably would have ejected those important organs from my body the moment I stopped running had there not been both Mohji and Richie standing by Merry.

Mohji was not particularly frightening. In fact I would probably have ignored him had it not been for the gargantuan lion he was standing beside.

 _How the hell do you fight something so large?!_ I screamed internally.

Nami and Usopp (who were currently using me as a shield) seemed to be as, if not more, terrified than me. I took a calming breath and forced myself to relax. I could handle the lion, I just had to figure out how.

I turned to Nami and handed her the log pose.

"Take care of this, it's important." I said before taking a step forward.

"Richie, get rid of them." Mohji shouted, finally having recovered from the initial shock of our sudden appearance.

 _How did these two get past him in the anime?_ I thought, bracing myself for a fight. I was beginning to feel a state of calm terror set in.

Richie roared and charged towards us, causing the two behind me to scream. I darted forward, pushing past the last remaining shreds of anxiety, and raised my sword.

 **xXx**

"How did this even happen?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. Let's get on the ship come one." Nami responded.

I ignored the two, focusing instead on my new best friend.

"Who's a good boy?" I cooed stroking Richie's soft ears.

Richie's whole body started vibrating in response and I couldn't resist awing and flopping against his neck.

"What the hell Richie? How could you betray me like this?" Mohji shouted, tears streaming down his face.

I looked up at Mohji and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let go of Richie you… you… you weirdo!" Mohji shouted, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"No way! He's my lion now!" I shouted back.

"YOU ARE NOT BRINGING A LION ON THE MERRY!" Nami shouted over the railing. _Ha. When did those two get up there?_

"Aww." I moaned pouting and hugging Richie even tighter.

"As if I'd let you take Richie!"

"Like you could stop me!"

"You want to go little girl!"

"Bring it bitch!"

Mohji growled and darted forward, raising his fist.

I had to admit he was fast. But I was faster and I managed to duck under his swing and dart behind him. Mohji spun to face me, but he only got turned halfway before my leg connected with him and he was sent flying backwards, away from the Going Merry and hurtling into a platoon of marines.

A platoon I had completely forgotten about.

 _Oh shit!_

 **xXx**

 **AN: One day I will keep a schedule, I swear to god. Anyway I want to thank everyone again. You are all so kind! I was so nervous about posting the list (i might have commitment issues .) but everyone's responses was so encouraging!**

 **So the reason this took so long was because of the fighting scene, originally I was going to have her beat the two marines off screen (I know that's not really the term for writing but you know what I mean), but I wasn't happy with the chapter with out that scene. Which made me question why I didn't want to write action scenes yet (because I have avoided writing them so far, like I was thinking of including a sparing match between Abigail and Zoro) and I think the reason is because I don't want her to seem unreasonably skilled in fighting, so I'm going to ask you to please just wait a little longer to pass judgement on whether she is too over powered.**

 **There are reasons (I believe they are solid explanations, but I guess that's up for you to judge :P) that she is good at fighting, I just haven't mentioned them yet.**

 **Once again thank you all so much!**

 **Also not sure if I'll be able to post next week since I've got to go on an excursion for Uni and I won't have internet :(**


End file.
